


autistic will drabbles

by Alien_Humanologist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Other, just an autistic dude projecting on will, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Humanologist/pseuds/Alien_Humanologist
Summary: hiiii these are just two drabbles i wrote about will if he experienced sensory issues with food n stuff
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 39





	autistic will drabbles

I’ve never been a fan of eating foods outside of my comfort zone, just the usual fish and typical grocery market foods with a texture I can stand. my whole life I never expected some guy to pop up and bring fancy-schmancy foods to eat, yet here we are.  
“you’ve hardly touched your protein scramble, will. Not a fan of meats?”  
I felt bad for not eating this dish that Hannibal brought but. The texture of sausage and some types of meat are unfathomable.  
“no...i..” I scrambled for words. staring hard at the food. I picked at the scabs on my fingers and decided to eat some scrambled eggs before trying to explain  
“Foods can be tricky for me sometimes....”  
“like eye contact?” Hannibal asked, not staring at me flat out, but he gave off the aura that he wanted to stare  
“...I guess... it’s mainly about the texture. I hate the feeling of chewy things. well, not all chewy things. I can stand sweet chewy things and some savory things but the feeling of chewing on some meat that just won’t get easily ground up makes me feel sick to my stomach. like my brain’s on fire.”  
I looked up to see Hannibal's expression, he didn’t say anything back.  
“I’m sorry. I go off on tangents sometimes-“  
“it’s fine. I like to hear what you have to say....it’s just a shame we don’t share the same view on meats.”

\--------------------------------------  
god, I can’t sleep...I’m not good enough for the FBI who am I kidding.. they all think I’m a weirdo who thinks about murder far too much to be normal...  
“will?”  
I looked up from my desk, riddled with photographs from the crime scenes and coffee stains on reports. disgusting, yet at the same time oddly comforting.  
“come to sleep, too little rest can lead to bad health and we need you here with us.”  
I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose  
“no, you don’t. really. who even knows if I’m right about all this? I feel like I’m going insane these days!”  
“well if they don’t need you, I do. come to bed mylimasis.” Hannibal stroked my hair and kissed me on my crown. As much as I didn’t want to be bothered right now, I felt myself leaning into his touch and feeling the ghost of his lips and hands lingering like a warm buzz  
I shook my hands out a bit to calm down, scrubbed my face with my hands, and finally turned around to look at him. his eyes were glazed over with something I couldn’t quite place. I took off my glasses and headed towards the bed, which actually looked inviting as opposed to most other nights.  
Hannibal already took his place in the bed, neatly tucking himself in. He closed his eyes as if he knew I would join him in bed.  
disturbing thoughts flooded my head  
I could kill him right now and no one would notice. I could easily stab the hunting knife on my desk through his heart while he thinks he’s safe  
I gritted my teeth together and rubbed my hands together till the intrusive thoughts faded into a dull ache.  
now was the hardest part. actually sleeping.  
I tucked myself in bed, not as neatly as Hannibal but it would do just fine. I tried to focus on my breathing but the world seemed too loud even though no one was talking at the moment. I don’t know the exact moment I started sweating or breathing harder than usual but Hannibal must’ve noticed my distress because he slipped an arm around my waist and squeezed. not too tight, but just right. he put his head on top of my chest, and suddenly I could breathe a lot more evenly now.  
maybe it was something about the warmth or the pressure, but I suddenly found myself drifting off into a content slumber  
” my beautiful boy..”


End file.
